


Anatomy and Physiology

by fofomazuzu



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fofomazuzu/pseuds/fofomazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as admiration of Abed's nipples leads to giving Abed a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy and Physiology

Troy pressed Abed against the wall, his face nuzzled into the other’s neck. He wandered his hands around Abed’s body, feeling every fall and rise of his shoulder blades, digging into the back of his pants and grasping his soft but firm cheek, and palming his hands up the man’s bony yet muscled front which caused Abed’s shirt to rise.

Then his hand moved over Abed’s nipple, creating an audible reaction.

Troy lifted his head up with a smile and looked down to Abed’s torso where he stared with concentrated lust at the perky nipple that he just touched. Troy loved Abed’s nipples, they were nicely round and the tips were so inviting, and the hair around them added an extra kink. The fact that when he touched them it made Abed aroused was the icing on an ice cream cake. He couldn't wait to have his lips all over them.

Sticking out his tongue, he slowly closed in on the nipple, just barely touching the tip. Abed took in a sharp breath of air.

Troy looked up at him, widening his smile as he flicked his tongue up and down. Abed pressed his palms to the wall, barely able to compose.

Troy then kissed it and Abed moaned through gritted teeth.

When he began to suck, Abed’s body shivered, which gave him goose bumps, and Troy could feel them on his lips.

“Sorry I’m so quiet,” Abed said, “I don’t know what to say in these situations.”

“You don’t need to say anything, I can do all the talking,” Troy reassured.

“Okay.”

“Take off your pants,” Troy whispered in his ear. He did the same, shimmying out of his basketball shorts and briefs. Abed, who was wearing jeans and trunks, did as he was told and awaited further instructions. “Now hold on.” Troy lifted Abed up by the back of his thighs, having his legs wrap around Troy’s waist. He could feel Abed’s erection on his stomach, it was warm and fighting to move freely from it’s restraining space. He took them both to the futon nearby and sat them down, Abed still on top of him.

“You want to ride me?” Troy asked. Abed nodded and Troy continued, “Okay, but first we need to prepare.” Troy reached over to the desk on their left and opened the drawer to take out the lube and condoms. Flipping the lid off with his thumb, he put some lube on his right index and middle finger. “I’m going to finger you now, okay?”

Abed looked intently into Troy’s eyes and uttered, “Okay.” He jutted his butt out for easier access, mere inches away from Troy’s hard cock. Placing his fingers upon Abed’s asshole, Troy started to gently massage the entrance. He felt muscles tense and loosen with each stroke of his fingers. Taking his middle finger, he slowly pressed into Abed, causing Abed to close his eyes and suck in his lips. He relaxed after a few probes, even moaning as Troy’s finger slid deeper in. Troy teased with his index finger, stroking the anus with slight pressure. “Ready for the next finger?”

Abed didn't say anything, he just nodded up and down to the rhythm of the finger fucking him. Troy then pushed in the other finger, when they were in there well enough Troy moved them in a scissoring motion. Abed bucked his hips to the feeling. “I’m ready,” he said in a breathy voice.

“Soon enough,” Troy said as he leaned in to peck Abed on his lips. He took more lube to his fingers and scissored a bit more to make sure he was loose enough. Troy then removed his fingers and prepared his penis with the condom and some lube, stroking very slowly to cover the entire area. “I think we’re a go.” He directed his cock to Abed’s asshole and said, “Once I press in a little, I’ll need you to press onto to it as well.” Troy pressed the tip in somewhat giving Abed the cue to add some of his weight to the cock. All of the head was inside at this point and Troy loved the feeling of being inside his best friend. “Go down slowly however much you want, once you’re down as comfortable as possible, begin to rise. It’ll start to be much easier as you keep doing it.”

Abed lowered himself a little more before he went back up again, Troy holding on to his hips for comfort and stability. The second time he allowed himself to go down further and as he continued to do it it became easier for him to move. Abed sped up his pace as he started to feel the pleasure in his actions and an open-mouthed grin formed on his face. “Yeah, that’s good.” Troy said, Abed going up and down on his dick felt sensational, like a handjob but much better in comparison.

His right hand leaving Abed’s hip, Troy moved it to Abed’s own cock which was bobbing up and down with his movements. He matched the rhythm of Abed’s fucking in a few strokes and then they were pleasuring each other in synchronicity. At this point, Abed was whispering expletives, which Troy assumed were good because Abed was doing the opposite of stopping.

“Troy,” Abed cried, “Troy, I feel it.”

“Any time, buddy.” Troy continued to stroke. Abed was moaning loudly, it sounded like anguish but that wasn't what he was feeling. He then came, the first shot hitting Troy’s neck, and with each shot losing its distance before his cock would just spasm under Troy’s hand. “Fuck yeah,” Troy exclaimed, he then moved his right hand back to Abed’s hip and began to assist Abed in his riding, bucking his hips back and forth until he felt the familiar rise of an impending climax. He took hold of his penis, removed it from Abed’s now-tender ass, took off the condom and stroked his way to orgasm. The first wave landed on Abed’s back, the rest staying the distance of his wrapped hand.

All that there was left to do was to breathe heavily as they laid there on the futon trying to regain some of the energy that they just spent on sex.

“I love your nipples,” Troy sighed in reflection.

“Thanks, I love your penis,” Abed replied.


End file.
